A variety of HVAC systems include air handling equipment such as VAV (variable air volume) boxes. A VAV box generally includes an air inlet that receives conditioned air and one or more air outlets for distributing the conditioned air to a portion of a building such as a room or zone. A VAV box generally includes a damper that can be driven to multiple positions in order to regulate air flow of through the one or more air outlets. The HVAC system may include one or more HVAC controller that control the operation of the VAV boxes. The HVAC controllers are often wall mountable environmental controllers that sense one or more environmental conditions in a room or zone, and control the dampers of the VAV box(es) to achieve desired environmental conditions in the room or zone. In practice, the VAV boxes must be properly configured during installation and/or reconfigured during maintenance. Configuring the VAV boxes is typically done by manually accessing the VAV boxes, performing certain measurements, and based on those measurements, making certain setting changes on the VAV boxes themselves. This can be a time consuming and tedious task.